mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounty Hunters
Team X strapped on their utility belts full of ammo and bandoliers. They then put on their sonic weapon headgear and Ysalamir around their necks. They strapped Portable Death Watch shields around their wrists and the wrist shields used by Durge to block lightsabers. They got a bunch of slugthrower rifles and machine guns and went to business as Bounty Hunters for the Republic (seen when Ahsoka Tano is put up for bounty hunting by the Republic). They went to take on a reported Dark Jedi who had been slaughtering Shock Troopers trying to take him in. The group had jetpacks and flame projectors. They wore Beskar armor. There were 7 of them. They flew down to the Dark Jedi and ordered them to Surrender. The Dark Jedi drew his lightsaber and was shot down by slugthrowers easily. His body was carried to a military garrison and the Bounty Hunters were rewarded. When Burn was exploring a Sith Temple on a planet they had been tracking his ship on orders from Dooku and they followed him. Burn noticed them and heard them cock. Burn force pushed them back. Burn jammed their weapons with the force. They arose and Burn saw them draw sonic pistols. Burn rolled upon seeing this, avoiding their fire. While rolling he force bombed the ground under them. This was not a direct force attack as it simply caused the air to detonate. This stunned them from impact but the Beskar kept them alive. You karkers! said Burn and he went over and took off their Ysalamir and then slashed them all up and then force shatterpointed their armor and killed them all. Burn deactivated his lightsaber, he had no expected that at all. Burn realized how close he came to dying and was shell shocked for a while, almost as bad as Spar was but this was only for a few days. He soon recovered. Team X was part of a larger group called A.F.U.H. an acronym standing for Association for Force User Handling. Several found Burn on another planet and attacked. Burn stood still and spread out his arms and used Force Deflect to repulse the projectiles as Kenobi had against Durge and by the Jedi at Galidraan in Jango Fett: Open Seasons until the enemies ran out . The enemies tried to run but Burn was concentrating deeply on the force and easily crushed them with the force. . Burn dashed over to the far right out of sight and then force jumped up to the slugthrower using sniper and put his lightsaber through them. Burn then deactivated his lightsaber and left, having destroyed the artifacts earlier. Nuclear Ambush Late reinforcements arrived and fired Nukes. A Jedi visiting at the time trying to track a CIS general in the sector had to raise a force shield matching the one raised against an energy vampire that was so strong, it took the life of it's user. The planet was safe and the plannetary government reported it to Coruscant who sent the Navy and destroyed the mercenary ships and then found some CIS ships with the general and battled them and beat them, causing malfunctions in hyperspace by blasting the right parts. End Next Burn and the Trandoshans.